No Time Like the Present
by reppok
Summary: Santana decides to pay Quinn a visit to let her know how she really feels.


**A/N: Hi everyone it's actually been awhile since I ****wrote or posted anything but the idea for this story just came to me so I went with it, feel free to let me know what you think. I'm sure everyone already knows I don't own Glee or any of it's characters but I'm putting it out there just in case. This story was inspired by the episode "I DO," hope you enjoy.**

**The plan was just to do one chapter but if there's ****interest in more chapters I'd be happy to keep it going. Just let me know, Cheers.**

* * *

Have you ever gotten that sick feeling in your stomach that usually tells you you're either scared or about to make a really poor life choice? As I sat in that dirty ass subway I couldn't help but feel both of them.

I didn't do the whole feelings thing, but I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything other than her since that sham of wedding I dragged myself to. What the hell would I have looked like walking around New Haven anyway, it's not like I'd exactly blend in with all the soon to be yuppie rich kids. I looked out the window and contemplated getting off at the next stop and heading back to the Berry-Hummel box I called home with my tail between my legs.

How in the hell was I supposed to know that two hits were enough to pick up a habit? I mean I am only human and when a beautiful blonde finds her way into your bed, you aren't exactly in a hurry to get her out unless you're a damn fool. Come to think of it, maybe I was already a damn fool for letting her go back to Yale thinking it was a two-time thing let alone a simple experiment.

It's not like I could have told her _"hey I think I've always felt something for you other than friendship,"_ right after I said I wouldn't show up with a U-Haul. I guess that's what I deserved, considering I was a bitch all through high school and there I was falling for a woman I'd never have.

Karma really was a bitch! I thought as I watched parts of the city fly by while I listened to _Cherry Wine_ on my iPod, go figure. Before I even knew it I was walking out of the station and because I loved the idea of stalling the inevitable, I chose the walk instead of taking a cab straight to campus. I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and mentally went over my so called speech at least a dozen times on the walk over, even though I knew I'd forget most of it and just start saying whatever came to mind in the moment.

I never had a problem with words before and yes I was aware that snarky, bitter comments designed to rip others to shreds were not the same as heartfelt expressions, but at least I was trying.

I saw a small florist shop as I got closer and decided it couldn't hurt to get Quinn some flowers, my mother suggested that communication was easier when romantic gestures were involved. There was no better time than the present I thought as I had decided on a small arrangement of tulips, with the help of the florist.

Apparently the tulips were a symbol of love and at least they weren't the cliché red roses that I was almost certain she had been getting from various boys all her life. I wanted her to know that I could be considerate and thoughtful when I had a reason to.

With fresh flowers in hand I sucked it up and headed over to Quinn's dorm. When I finally made it to her door, her roommate told me she was in class but I was welcome to wait for her. For the life of me I can't remember her name but she was slightly taller than me with dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. To anyone else I'm sure she would have been stunning but my interests were always in blondes.

It was the Friday before spring break, I practically ran over most of my classmates to get to the subway.

The possibility of Quinn being in class hadn't even crossed my mind until that point, I sat at the desk that had the letter _Q_ above it and took in my surroundings as I deafly heard a polite goodbye and the audible click of the door closing behind her.

I could tell which side was Quinn's because everything was neat and clean, not a single shred of paper out of place. Not that her roommate was a slob because lord knows that would have never flown with her and I smirked at the thought of her having an episode over it.

Mad Quinn was always sexiest to me, even when she slapped me that day in the choir room.

I placed the flowers on her desk, running my hand a long her bed and I couldn't help but think about what we did in that hotel room. The feel of her body pressed tightly against mine, the beads of sweat dripping down her neck and those ragged breaths. I was one lucky bitch that night and I hoped that my luck hadn't chose that day to run out.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I picked up her pillow and held it close. I got lost in another world as I allowed my nostrils to fill with the delectable scent that was Quinn Fabray.

I don't know how long I was sitting there sniffing her pillow like some psycho stalker, but I'm pretty sure I died inside when I heard the familiar click of the door closing. "Santana?" I froze.

Shit! She'd caught me and I could only imagine the look on her face because I was too chicken to turn around and face her.

"Uhm hey Q" I replied nervously as I released the pillow I'd been holding hostage and placed it back on the bed.

Normally I would have joked that at least she didn't catch me with my nose in her underwear drawer but I was already embarrassed and way too nervous about the whole confrontation to crack jokes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way over to her desk and put away her things.

I finally turned to face her and maybe I shouldn't have because she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a blue sundress that had a detailed flower pattern flowing from top to bottom with a blue cardigan and brown boots that ran up her calf and screamed _'fuck me'_ to me but probably said _'I'm fashionable'_ or something to her.

She'd been letting her hair grow out since before the wedding and as my eyes traveled the length of it I couldn't stop the dirty thoughts involving me pulling it from flowing through my mind.

When her hair was short she was still beautiful but if I was being honest, nothing compared to Quinn with semi-long blonde hair. I was in the middle of trying to fight off the lump in my throat when she noticed the tulips.

"I wanted to bring you flowers" I said quickly before she caught me leering or asked me another question I was scared to answer.

I was hoping that she'd just understand what I was thinking and save me from actually having to say it, but even if she'd known I couldn't expect her to pass on an opportunity to watch me squirm whether we were lovers or not.

I knew I was fucked when she looked at me with her eyebrow raised as if to say _'do you expect me to believe that.'_ Quinn could always see right through me, I should have known better than to try to pull one over on Ms. Yale.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding when she went off into her bathroom to put her flowers in water. I knew it was now or never but that didn't make telling her how I felt any easier, I slid down the side of her bed and sat on the floor while I waited for her to come out. Whoever said things were easier with feelings was a liar and probably adopted that philosophy to get laid.

Quinn walked in and sat in her desk chair with her legs crossed, looking me straight in the eyes. I knew that was her way of asking for an explanation without being too pushy, I avoided her eyes and looked down. I still wasn't really sure where to start or what to say, I didn't even realize I was staring at her legs until she cleared her throat.

I looked at her sheepishly and mumbled an apology while she just shook her head at me.

"Are you ready to come clean now?" she looked at me expectantly and I sighed, I didn't expect it to be so hard to just tell her the truth.

"And thanks for the flowers they're really lovely," I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of her thank you, silently relieved she liked the flowers.

Clearing my throat, I decided I'd just treat it like a Band-Aid. I'd just get it all out there without a big drawn out speech, to avoid sounding like Rachel and hope for the best. "At the wedding I know you wanted it to be a two-time thing but I…I want more" I looked up at her to see her reaction, she stayed quiet but she didn't seem shocked so I kept going.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Quinn, so please tell me I'm not just imagining there's something between us before I make a bigger fool of myself."

Why did I have to say I was falling for her? I had probably just scared her away. I started to panic when she hadn't said anything. I started thinking that maybe this whole trip was a mistake. The next thing I knew I was up on my feet and trying to make a run for the door before I felt a firm grip on my arm.

I looked over my shoulder and Quinn was standing next to me with no intention of letting me go, which was probably smart because I would have ran if she had. I looked deep into those mesmerizing hazel eyes and I was a goner, running was the least of my problems now.

I knew then that I was going soft for her, becoming one of those lovey lovey types that I use to laugh at and feel sorry for. Quinn was always my weakness and now she had finally found a way to tame me.

There was so much she wanted to say in that moment, I could tell by the way she was looking at me. I could see love, happiness, and relief behind her beautiful eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she confessed as a small smile spread across her face.

"Quinn I…" she didn't give me a chance to finish and I later thanked her for that because I had already made an ass of myself. She kissed me with everything she had and my knees went weak, if kissing was a sport I'm sure she would have been a gold medalist.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight to me, we fit together like a puzzle and it felt magical. Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

"Are you u-hauling on me Santana?" she asked with a giggle and rubbed the back of my neck affectionately, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"In your dreams blondie" I smirked and kissed her softly before she dragged me to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her as a sexy smirk formed on her lips.

"Don't you want to get laid?" she whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine as she laced our fingers together.

_Wanky_, Quinn was always a big tease and she relished in working me up.

"Don't I always?" I responded coolly as she lead me out of her room and back outside.

"Good, then you know it will take more than flowers to get into my pants tonight" Quinn stated as she led me to a bistro not far from campus.

I wanted to tell her that I'd already gotten in her pants without flowers or romance, just a lot of wine and a slow dance. I didn't though. I stayed quiet as she led me to a booth secluded in the back in this place called _Charlie's_.

"So what do I have to do then?" I asked her as I got comfortable in the space across from her and sat back while she playfully ran her foot up and down my calf.

"Well Rosario you can start by buying me dinner."

* * *

**R & R if you enjoyed my story :) Also I will be accepting prompts if anyone is interested, I want to get myself back into writing shape.**


End file.
